You Don't Seem Like A Swirly Slide Type of Girl
by BTRwillElevate
Summary: Jade West-Logan Mitchell slash. Rated M, obviously.


Logan was in the lobby of the Palmwoods waiting for Kendall, James and Carlos to come down. Logan had gotten lost in his book until someone took him out of his trance.

"You there! Wait… aren't you that guy from Big Time Rush?"

Logan looked up, not knowing what to expect. He was greeted to a pale, mysterious woman, dressed in black. She had black hair and green highlights. Logan couldn't help but notices how tight fitting her clothes were and how he wouldn't mind seeing her naked and screaming his name while- no. She was a nice stranger just looking for help, he thought to himself.

"Uh, yeah. I'm Logan. Logan Mitchell. You don't really seem like the boy band type."

"I'm not, you idiot, my retarded friends listen to your music. I just need some help. I'm looking for a 'Katie Knight.' She's a manager who's helped the likes of Russell Brand, not sure if you know her."

Logan was first taken off guard by the mysterious woman's confidence and willingness to speak her mind, but then he chuckled to learn she was looking for Katie. "Yeah, I know her alright. If you write down a message I could give it to her."

"_Thanks,_" the mysterious women forced out. You could tell it almost pained her to be nice. As she squatted down to tie her bootlace, Logan got a bird's eye view of the woman's breasts. He immediately knew he should get to "know" her.

"So, uh, what do you do? Do you dance? Act? _Model_?" Logan asked, making conversation.

"I act and singing. Dancing isn't really my thing, But I have to go." the lady answered, giving him a piece of paper with her message. She was either ignoring Logan's subtle attempts or not getting it at all, so he decided to be upfront.

"Uh, wait!" Logan called out as she headed to the door. He looked at the paper. "_Jade._ You, instead of going back home- wherever that is- just to come back later today, maybe, uh, I, I-I-I mean, we could-"

Jade laughed. "You're pathetic, you know that? But your cute," she said, devilishly smirking.

Just as he was about to reply, a familiar voice called out. "Logan! Ready to go?" his friend Kendall said as they walked towards him.

"Oh, and who is this? I'm James Diamond, but you probably already knew that."

"Yeah, well, I didn't know your name but I know you're from that shitty pop group," Jade retorted.

"Whoa, Logan, are you just going to let your lady friend talk about our music like that?" Carlos asked, innocently.

"Well, I mean-" Logan started.

"Uhh, shut the fuck up. I don't want to do this all afternoon. Logan, if you have to go with your friends, umm…" Jade said looking around, "give me your hand." She scribbled her number on it, winked at him then walked away. The rest of the boys just stood there in disbelief.

"HOW DID YOU GET HER?" James asked exasperated.

"I don't know. Right place, right time."

"What about Camille?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know. What about her," Logan asked, although he knew what was implied. He clearly wasn't looking to be "friends" with this Jade girl.

"You know what. I don't care. Let's just go to the movies," Kendall said, trying to avoid a big discussion about the subject.

"You know what guys, I'm going to skip on the movie, I need to do some things," Logan said while texting the number the mysterious "Jade" gave him.

"Wow, I wonder what he's going to do," James said sarcastically. "Have fun, little buddy," James said while rubbing his head.

As everyone exchanged their goodbyes with Logan, he patiently awaited Jade's text. He had asked her if she was far away from the Palmwoods, and if she wasn't he suggested they hang out. It had only been two minutes, but it felt like two eternities for Logan, who paced around the lobby before getting a reply. Logan silently exclaimed to himself, for she said she'd be over in about five minutes.

Before Logan knew it, he was with Jade opening the door to apartment 2J. "So, uh, take a seat on the couch if you'd like, but you don't really seem like a swirly slide kind of girl." Jade chuckled. "Can I offer you anything to drink?"

"No." Jade said confidently while doing something on her phone. As soon as Big Time Rush came back from the tour, he had promised he'd commit to Camille, but he couldn't with a girl like this; mysterious, sexy, rugged and aggressive.

Logan poured himself some ginger ale and sat next to Jade on the couch. "So, tell me about yourself. But not too much, I kinda like this whole 'mysterious girl thing.'"

"Alright. Um, I go to Hollywood Arts, it's a high school about 30 minutes from here. I'm a junior there. Hmmm… my last name is West, and that's it really. Oh, and I hate the music produced by shitty boy bands, but I'm a sucker for pretty boys," she said smiling. Something about her smile was so devious, and it was driving Logan insane. He really liked Camille, but he really _wanted_ Jade.

"Ah, I see. Well, I'm Logan, I'm 17, and I'm in a boy band that produces this 'shitty music' you're critical of." They both giggled as they made awkward direct eye contact. He moved in a little closer to her, though. "You know, I noticed you didn't say anything about a boyfriend. I find it hard to believe no guy has snatched you up."

"Oh, well, thanks I guess. But I had a boyfriend. We broke up, but we're still on speaking terms. He was an asshole who just couldn't handle me," Jade said nonchalantly, shrugging. "Do you have a girlfriend or do you fuck your fangirls?"

"Well, most of my fans are 12. So that would be a no."

"But, do you have a girlfriend?"

He thought for a second. He wasn't sure if he could get what he wanted from Jade if he admitted he had a girlfriend. "Um, well it's complicated. But, as far as you're concerned, I don't," Logan said winking and smiling at his guest.

"Fair enough. Not my problem when you end up cheating on her."

"Cheating? Whoa, whoa, whoa there! What makes you think I have intentions like that."

"Don't be retarded. I know what you want, and I clearly want the same thing. Why the hell do you think I bothered coming back?"

"Well, just to clear up any further confusion, let's make sure we're on the same page here," Logan said as he kissed her lustfully. As their tongues explored each other's mouths, their hands explored each other's bodies. Logan's hands went straight to her chest; feeling and gripping her as she ran her hands through his thick black hair and rubbed his inner thighs. Logan could feel himself getting more and more aroused. He started to unbutton his shirt as Jade took a moment to take off hers, breaking the kiss for a second before the two started it up again. Logan led her to stand up as he fiddled with his belt buckle before his pants feel to his ankles. Not one to keep his hands still during sexual encounters, he masterfully unhooked her bra. And felt her up once again. Caressing her breasts, kneading her nipples commenced Jade moaning harshly into the kiss.

She had no problem finding his fully erect penis and rubbed him through his underwear before pushing him, causing him to fall on the couch. She quick took her jeans revealing a thong that didn't leave much to the imagination. She got on her knees, face level with Logan's crotch. She seductively pulled down his underwear to his ankles where his jeans still resided. She grabbed his member and stroked him, going in an excruciatingly slow manner. She watches as Logan tried to repress his moans before finally speeding up.

After a couple minutes of the hand-job which mainly was Logan trying not to blow his load, Jade got up, presumably to straddle him, but Logan pinned her down. He rubbed her sensitive clit while licking the shell of her ear, using his tongue to play with each nipple. He stopped rubbing her to set himself at her dripping wet entrance. He gently inserted himself before being told to stop.

She winced in pain for a second before yelling "Stop! You're being so gentle, I like it rough, make me scream," she said hunger and thirst over taking her.

Logan stood still for a second before taking himself out of Jade and brutally slammed into her. Thrust after thrust, each deeper and harder, Jade's screams grew louder as she felt her walls get stretched out with every pierce.

"Yeah, you like it, don't you?"

He managed to find her sensitive spot again and as fast and hard as he could, he hit it. The tightness around him was too much, and he pulled out, and blew his load on her stomach.

"Oh, uh sorry. I don't believe you've gotten the proper satisfaction yet, though," he said rubbing her clit in small, unforgiving circles. Jade could feel her orgasm build up in her stomach as Logan's tongue explored the laps and folds of her, moaning into her. The vibration was enough to push her over the edge, spilling her juices into Logan's mouth. After cleaning up shop with his tongue, he admired Jade's body. It was relaxed and motionless; she was completely exhausted. She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. Logan himself was panting before he got his breath regulated. They had spent five minutes in silence because no one knew what to say (or if they should say anything at all).

Finally, Logan spoke. "You don't seem like the after sex-cuddling type of girl," he said smiling.

"No, not at all," Jade said in between breaths. She was still trying to gain control of herself after the orgasm. "But I must say, that was the most intense sex I've ever had." Logan got her a towel to clean up her stomach as she finally sat up and started putting on her clothes.

"Thank you, I try."

"Seriously. I thought you were a pathetic little wimp. It was a nice surprise."

"Thanks? I think." After they both were clothed, Logan continued, "So, I'm, uh, guessing this is a one-time thing, huh? Well it was nice, uh, meeting, you."

Jade smacked his ass. "Thanks for the good time. If we ever meet once more, we need to fuck again," she said lustfully. Logan watched as she strutted out the door going into the elevator, disappearing.


End file.
